Paperwork
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: It was all paperwork, and he didn't want to do it.


_A/N: Yes... its another fluff fic..._

John's office was quiet. It was late at night, or early morning, depending on how you looked at it. The stack of papers on his desk had not gone down, contrary to popular belief, he didn't just write down anything an call it good.

He glanced down at his right hand. Yep, he still had the pen in his hand. He threw it over his shoulder, feeling immensely satisfied when it hit the wall. Now he didn't have anything to write with and had an excuse not to do his paperwork for a few minutes.

He spun the chair lazily. He almost felt guilty ordering it from Earth and paying more than the cost of the chair to have it shipped to him on Atlantis. Almost. It paid for itself right now. Break time was short lived though. He sighed and retrieved his pen, intent on at least finishing half of it.

He fixed the stack of paper work with a critical eye. He was seriously considering just sighing each piece of paper. That's generally all he had to do anyway. Why else would they have sent him all this paper? It was a bit of a commodity on Atlantis.

The door to his office opened, and he glanced up. "Hey Teyla." He said, smiling. Though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was still doing up at this late, or early hour. "What are you doing up?"

"I was looking forward to a possible late night work out in the gym." She said with a smile.

"Wish I could, but I've got this mountain of papers to read and sign." He replied, annoyed that he was doing paper work when he could be sparring with Teyla. "Believe me I want to."

"So these papers are all that is keeping you?" Teyla's expression turned to one of mischief.

"Yeah." John replied slowly, wondering what she had in mind. Though if it involved getting his mind off his paperwork he certainly wasn't adverse to the idea.

"So if I were to take these papers." She said, gesturing to the papers on his desk. "And hide them somewhere you could not find them until tomorrow morning then you would not be able to do them." There was a faint twinkle in Teyla's eyes.

John considered his reply. "What papers?" He said with a disarming smile. "Teyla, where did you hide them?"  
"I cannot tell you John Sheppard." She crossed the distance of the office, the door closing behind her. "I believe you will find them tomorrow morning without much difficulty."

"You didn't really come here to ask me if I wanted a late night work out, did you?" John said, a lot of things becoming clear. Especially regarding the smirk on Teyla's face.

Teyla smile broadened. "I admit that I am guilty of not telling to the entire truth." She sat down on the edge of the desk, quirking an eyebrow at John leaning back in his chair.

He scooted just a bit closer, enough so he could take her hands in his. "I like guilty." He said, giving her his most disarming smile and pulling her down to him.

Teyla's eyes widened but she didn't say anything as landed in his lap, her head resting gently on his neck. There was a faint swoosh followed by a click as the door closed and locked. Teyla shifted positions so she could look him in the eye.

Staring into her warm eyes was a pleasure reserved for time when they were not on duty. With all the stress they'd been under recently, breaks like this were important. He wrapped his arms around her back.

Teyla's lips joined his in a tiny romantic kiss. John loved it, tender, emotional, and finally, loving. He returned the favor, this time keeping it going for a bit longer, Teyla's arms found their way to his back and his came to caress her shoulders.

He could feel the heat beneath her the bare skin in her arms as they wrapped themselves around his neck. He felt her ship once again, allowing them uninterrupted kissing. Like he was going to complain.

At least there was some substance to the rumors that he and Teyla were together now. When he'd first heard the rumors he'd laughed. She'd been an unreachable goal, something he never allowed himself to believe was possible.

He was so glad he was wrong.


End file.
